Retro Gamer Issue 112
This magazine was released in February 2013 and priced at £4.99. RetroRadar Braben and Oliver on success and failure - 2 pages (6-7) :The developers behind two high profile Kickstarter projects reveal what went right and wrong. Pinball Wizards - 1 1/2 pages (8-9) :Paul Drury talks to the owners of a classic arcade and pinball league. RetroDiary - 1 page (13) RetroColumns Is Chuckie Egg the greatest platformer of all time? - Iain Lee - 1 page (10) When I'm Ultra 64 - Paul Davies - 1 page (12) Features Making ofs Rex - Graeme Mason - 4 pages (32-35) Star Castle - Marty Goldberg - 4 pages (84-87) Specials 30 Greatest Ever Power-Ups - 10 pages (20-29) The King of Chaos - Martyn Carroll - 8 pages (44-51) :Chaos is impending. Twenty-seven years after Julian Gollop conjured up the original game on the Spectrum, he's currently slaving away on a brand new version that's part reboot, part sequel. Martyn Carroll interrupts the strategy master at work to talk about things chaos. :::Featuring:- Chaos - 2 pages (46-47), Lords of Chaos - 2 pages (48-49), Chaos Reborn - 1 page (50) The History of Civilization - Kim Wild - 6 pages (54-59) :Civilizations come and go, but there is one type of Civilization that continues to prosper. Kim Wild talks to Sid Meier about the creation of a genre-defining classic and why this Civilization keeps on growing. Gaming Legends: Sid Meier - 6 pages (60-65) :From engaging combat sims and entertaining trains to creating Civilization, Sid Meier is legendary among PC gamers. In a rare interview, for a special edition of Gaming Legends, the influential game designer discusses his remarkable and enduring career in the games industry. Sega Mega Drive: The Collector's Guide - Adam Buchanan - 12 pages (68-79) :The Mega Drive remains Sega's greatest selling console, selling over 40 million units since its release. Adam Buchanan explains why you should be building the ultimate collection to Sega's ambitious 16-bit console and highlights its best games and peripherals. Regular Features Back to the... Richard Burton :Eighties: March 1981 - 2 pages (14-15) :Nineties: November 1995 - 2 pages (16-17) Retro Revival :Don Doko Don (Arcade) - 2 pages (18-19) :Rocket Knight Adventures (Mega Drive) - Stuart Hunt - 2 pages (66-67) :Eye of the Beholder II (Amiga) - Darran Jones - 2 pages (96-97) A moment with... Kurt Kalata - Stuart Hunt - 1 page (30) :The man behind the popular gaming website Hardcore Gaming 101. From the Archives: Special FX - Mike Bevan - 6 pages (36-41) :The Special FX label may have lasted just five years, but the quality of its output was deniable. Mike Bevan looks at the history of the software house behind Batman: The Caped Crusader, The Untouchables and Midnight Resistance. Retro Shamer: Back to the Future Part II (Sega Master System) - 1 page (42) The Unconverted - 2 pages (52-53) :Mysterious Stones - Dr. John's Adventure, Thunder Ceptor, Radical Radial & Ken-Go Future Classic: Dead Space (Xbox 360) - 2 pages (82-83) In the chair with... Jordan Mechner - David Crookes - 6 pages (90-95) Homebrew - Jason Kelk - 4 pages (104-107) Mailbag - 2 pages (108-109) Endgame: Alex Kidd in the Enchanted Castle - 1 page (114) Reviews RetroRound-Up - 1 page (102) Other Credits Designer :Jonathan Wells Features Editor :Stuart Hunt Sub Editor :Rebecca Richards Head of Publishing :Aaron Asadi Head of Design :Ross Andrews Contributors :Mike Bevan, Adam Buchanan, Richard Burton, Martyn Carroll, David Crookes, Paul Davies, Paul Drury, Marty Goldberg, Jason Kelk, Iain Lee, Graeme Mason, Samuel Roberts, Perry Wardell-Wicks, Kim Wild External Links You may be able to purchase this issue direct from the publisher while stocks last. If you want it digitally, check out Great Digital Mags or Apple Newstand. Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews Category:Contains iOS Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews